Gato Negro
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: LEMON IKUTO X AMU jejeje .:OneShot:.


-Mmm..que aburrido esta el día hoy.-Dije con desgana.  
-Vamos Amu, no te preocupes, mañana será mejor, todo se puede endulzar.-Dijo Su con mucha alegría girando alrededor del  
rostro de su ama realmente cansada, ya habia oscurecido y yo caminaba rumbo a mi casa, iba por la calle,  
pero giré en un callejón, no es algo que haya echo comunmente pero, algo estaba medio raro y la curiosidad me inavidió  
Me encontre con una barda,muy muy alta  
-¡Pero si es..!-Dije sonriente  
-¿Que es?.-Dijo Miki  
-Es una parte del camino de Ikuto.-Dije entusiasmada.  
-Vaya. Tienes buena memoria.-Me dijo Ran  
Le hice una mueca  
En eso aparecierón las alas a los costados de mis pies y de mis muñecas, salte lo más alto que pude y logré subir, mantuve  
el equilibrio.  
-¿Que piensas hacer?.-Me preguntó Miki.  
-No lo se.-Conteste.  
Camine con cuidado y alzé mis brazos a la altura de mis hombros para poder mantener el equilibrio, y con cuidado caminé  
hasta llegar al final, bajé, y me quede helada cuando vi en donde me encontraba. Miki, Ran y Su aparecierón a lado mio  
-¿Que sucede Amu?.-Dijo Ran  
Caminé lentamente, todo estaba muy oscuro.  
-Aaa, a Su no le gusta la oscuridad.-Dijo Su  
-Amu, no puedo ver nada.-Oí decir a Ran  
Divisé una pared enfrente mio y me detuve en seco las Charas se chocaron contra mi espalda. Estiré mi mano y alé hacia abajo  
para obtener una luz intensa y una musica de circo. Si, estaba en el lugar que aquella vez Ikuto me habia llevado.  
-aaa, el Parque de diversiones.-Me dije  
Las charas miraron felices las luces, los movimientos y la musica que envolvía a ese acogedor ambiente, era hermoso, recuerdo  
aquella, vez, cuando lo encontré en el callejón herido y puso su cabeza en mi falda.  
Me sonrojé instantaneamente.  
-Amu ¿Porque estas roja?.-Me dijo Miki con picardia.  
-Eh, nada en especial.-Me dije volviendo a mi personalidad obstinada de siempre. Las demás rieron a mis espaldas.  
Su me jaló de la camisa.  
-Ven vamos al carrusel.-Me dijo  
La seguí y me monte sobre el mismo caballo en el que me subí la vez pasada, parecía que hubiese sido ayer, je, que divertido  
fue aquello,luego subimos a la montaña rusa,ibamos muy bien, excepto cuando sentí que el carro agarraba más  
velocidad, la bajadita era gigante y sentí que el estomago se habia quedado allá arriba,en eso  
cuando bajamos algo llamo mi atención, una casa de los sustos, no me gusta para nada pero fue divertido  
como cuando asustamos a Yoru. jejejeje  
-Amu ¿Q-quieres entrar a-ahí??.-Me preguntaron asustadizas las pequeñas.  
-Vamos, ¿Que hay de malo?.-Dije entrando el el lugar que se se enconstraba totalmente obscuro.  
Entramos, en eso sentí una presión en mi corazón, era felicidad pero a la vez tristeza, habia algo allí adentro que me  
hacia sentir bien y tristeza a la vez porque Ikuto no estaba aqui para disfrutarlo conmigo.  
Lo primero que vimos fue un horrible fantasma.  
-¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!!-Gritamos las tres, luego un hombre lobo.  
-¡¡¡Kaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!  
En eso algo obscuro se movió detrás de nosotras.  
-¡Nyannnnn!!!.-Escuchamos.  
-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!.-Gritamos todas y nos abrazamos todas juntas.  
-¡¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR!!!.-Gritamos  
-Que escandalosas son.-Escuché, una voz que siempre he sabido reconocer, misteriosa pero a la vez melodiosa.  
Me detuve y miré, las luces se encendieron y pude verlo, sonreí..  
-¡Ikuto!.-Dije, el me miró, me dedico una sonrisa y rió  
-Jejejeje ¿Con que no quieres morir?.-Dijo.  
-Jamás he asesinada a alguien.-Dijo con sarcasmo, se colocó enfrente mio.  
Me le quedé viendo, algo que siempre hacia cada vez que lo veía y memorizaba cada uno de esos encuentros.  
-Ya se me hacia raro que el parque estuviera encendido,sin que yo lo hubiera echo.-Dijo viendo las luces.  
Luego paso de largo hacia la salida y yo lo seguí.  
-¿Que estas haciendo aqui? Mejor vete a tu casa.-Me dijo, Me enoje  
-Oye, no eres mi padre para decirme que tengo que hacer.- me di cuenta que la fuerza que sentí al principio de felicidad  
provenía de éí y me le quede viendo mientras caminabamos  
Me perdí en mis pensamientos sobre el.  
-Oye.-  
Es tan hermoso, no se porque lo pienso  
-Oye.-  
¿PEro es correcto? No lo sé simplemente me siento en las nubes  
-¡¡¡¡OYE!!!!!!!!!.-Gritó Yoru.  
-Ay, ¿Que pasa?¿Por que gritas?.-Dije aturdida despues de que el minino me sacó de mis pensamientos,  
ya nos encontrabamos fuera de la casa de sustos.  
En eso sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo, le encontraba a pocos centimetros del rostro de Ikuto.  
-¿No vas a volver a casa?.-Me preguntó.  
Me separé rapidamente de el.  
-Ejem, eso es algo que no te debe de importar.-Dije con los brazos cruzados y dandole la espalda.  
El sonrió y se pego a mi cuerpo por detrás  
Me quede helada sin emitir ni un ruido ni movimiento que el pudiese percatar.  
-Entonces ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? ¿Solos?.-Me dijo, me sonroje.E instintivamente  
-S-si.-Tardamudé.  
-¡¿Eh?!.-Dijeron los 4 guardianes.  
-E-eh, Amu..-Dijo Ran pero no preste atención.  
En eso Ikuto me cargó en brazos, y el hizo que colocará mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
-¿Q-que, piensas hacer?.-Pregunté.  
-Este no será un paseo normal, ¿Jamas a dado un paseo a mi modo verdad?.-Me dijo acercando su rostro, y pude sentir su  
aliento que era esquisito. ¡Kyaaa, tiene que ser un delito ser tan guapo y sexy!  
-¿Será igual que el de la ultima vez, que me llevaste por tu 'atajo'?.-Dije con sorpresa. El sonrió.  
-No.-En eso saltó lo más alto y pensé por un momento que estabamos volando.  
-¡Ikuto, esperame!.-oi decir a Yoru  
-¡Amu!.-Gritaron las demás pero el volumen disminuyó, las habiamos dejado atrás.  
El siguió saltando y saltando, mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y pensé que Ikuto sería capaz de escucharlos  
Espero que no, pero bueno, ese momento era hermoso, la luna era llena de un color amarillento.  
En eso se detuvó en la torre de Tokyo. Era hermosa la vista y no lo podía negar, pero no era lo que me hacia feliz,  
era el.  
De pronto no se porque se me ocurrió mirar hacia abajo.  
¡Gulp!  
Puse los ojos en blanco  
-¡Estamos muy alto!.-Dije y me moví como loca para luego abrazarme de el para pensar que no me iba a caer.  
En eso me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
Escuché una risa pequeña de parte de él.  
Lo miré y este a mi tenia sus ojos fijados en los mios, me senti rara y por millonesima vez me sonroje.  
El suspiró y me colocó a lado de él. Me tomó de la mano para darme confianza.  
se sentó en una viga de metal, me senté  
y me acomodó a su lado. Empezó a contemplar el paisaje.  
Su mirada era muy penetrante y a la vez hermosa, ni los miles de luces que se encontraban enfrente mio se comparaban  
con los ojos de color zafiro que el poseía. Me atrapo su mirada.  
No me moví ni un milimetro, y pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba.  
Y me vino a la cabeza lo de siempre, que era al chico al que más amaba, también con Tadase, pero  
recuerdo que a la que el quería era a Amuleto corazón y no la unica Amu, la cual era Miki Su y Ran  
Me sentí rara pero lo olvide enseguido, el no se movía ni un centímetro, miraba con desdén las miles de luces de Tokyo  
-Es hermoso.-Le dije  
El me vio de reojo.  
-Si, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos.-Contesto con un tono de voz serio.  
-¿No te dan miedo las alturas?.-Le pregunté.  
Rió un poco y me molesto parecía como si se estuviese burlando de mi  
-No, soy mitad gato, no le tengo miedo a las alturas.-Me contestó.  
-Además no es la primera vez que estamos los dos juntos de este modo.-Añadio  
-¿A que te refieres?.-Le dije observandoló, viró su cabeza para verme y curvar un poco sus labios.  
-Recuerdas...¿Cuando nos conocimos la primera vez?.-Dijo  
Recordé cada momento, cuando nació por primera vez Ran y me habia echo saltar hasta llegar al techo del edificio  
y el apareció y uno de los cientos de movimientos que hacia para lograr que me sonrojará, fue cuando  
buscó entre mis bolsillos los dos huevos, y vi la primera de las miles de sonrisas que me encantaban.  
El era algo que no podia describir pero de lo que estaba segura era que nunca iba a poder desapararme de el  
me vino un recuerdo a la cabeza.  
.:FLASHBACK:.  
-Príncipe me gustas.-Dije levantandome de mi asiento y con una ancha sonrisa.  
-Lo siento, pero me gusta alguien más.-Respondió Tadase.  
.:Fin del Flashback:.  
¿Eh?¿Por que de repente apareció ese recuerdo?  
Miré a Ikuto quien seguía mirando el paisaje.  
¿Que puede pasar si le confieso mis veraderos sentimientos? ¿Me rechazaría...igual como lo hizo Tadase?  
No losé, por suerte no estaba Ran para que cambiará mi personalidad de un momento a otro  
e hiciera algo de lo que despúes me arrepentería.  
¿Lo Hago?  
Tragé saliva. Me acerqué a él, en eso noté que cerró sus ojos y los forzó para mantenerlos cerrados  
con su mano echa puño y tambien forzado.  
-¿Que sucede?.-Le dije, abrió lo ojos con cuidado y me miró se acercó a mi rostro, pensé que me besaría pero.  
Hizo un rapido movimiento para tenerme debajo suyo, apoyandose con las manos, me miraba con unos ojos que...jamás  
habia visto. No protesté.  
-Amu yo...-Dijo mirandome fijamente  
No emití ni un sonido a pesar de mis multiples intentos de hablar.  
-Tendrás que perdonarme, pero..-Dijo el mirandomé.  
El silencio reinó en ese momento, tal vez mi cuerpo se entumió, pero no queria moverme.  
-No he podido borrarte de la mente.-Me dijo, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa  
-Ya no soportó comportarme contigo de forma indiferente  
-Quiero que lo sepas todo de mí.  
-QUiero que sepas, que siempre pienso en ti, que me encanta cuando te sonrojas, cuando te enojas conmigo,  
-Por eso me encantaba hacerte bromas, te veias de lo más tierna y a veces el resultado era de lo mejor.  
-Como cuando caiste sobre mi, con dos helados en la mano. En ese momento, tu aroma me enloquecía,pensé que me  
volvería loco, quería llevarte conmigo, pero sabia que tu no querrias, haría lo que fuera solo por ver tu rostro  
y escuchar tu voz, no puedo hacer nada, y, aunque tu no lo notabas, siempre te cuidaba, cada vez que peleabas, y  
alguien trataba de dañarte sentia una fuerte reacción de correr hacia ti y salvarte. Por favor Amu, no me odies  
no me dejes de hablar, no me dejes solo, porque si lo hacer moriré de una forma en la cual cada segundo que pasa  
sería una tortura, te vería en todos lados, vería tu rostro en mi mente, oiría tu voz a pesar de no estar a mi lado  
y hasta podría ir a buscarte con tal de que me vieras con tus ojos, que siempre veo, logrando ver tu verdadero yo  
que aunque lo escondes, me encanta, no lo puedo negar, todo respecto a ti me encanta, me encanta tu risa, tu piel  
tan suave, y tu cabello tan sedoso que cada vez que lo mueves, el aroma me golpea dejandome aturdido y sin ganas de  
separarme de ti ni un segundo, estoy loco, Amu, lo se, estoy loco por ti, y no hay nada que puedas para evitarlo.  
Me tomó de la barbilla y se acercó a mi rostro.  
-amu, perdonamé, perdonamé por amarte con locura.-Y en eso me beso en la boca  
Yo no lo esperaba pero fue tan calido y tierno, un beso que a pesar que era el primero, estaba segura de que nunca lo iba a  
olvidar, no se porque lo hicé, y no queria detenerme ... le correspondí el beso.  
Todo lo que habia dicho, me dejó sorprendida, parace que el se me adelantó con eso de la confesión, pero era un  
sentimiento tan calido y hermoso y parecía que su sentimiento y el mio eran uno solo, lo besé con mayor confianza  
Jamás lo habia echo y tal vez Ikuto pensaría  
que beso muy mal, pero en ese momento no me importo y coloqué mis manos en su rostro y me levanté un poco el se incorporó  
para poder darme alcanzé sin romper el beso, era tan tuvo que terminar por la falta de aire.  
Respirabamos agitadamente y nos miramos, por primera vez lo vi con una expresión que era diferente a las demás, y me dio  
mucho gusto.  
Se levanto, y en eso lo tomé del brazo.  
Y el se quedó sorpresivo, obviamente no se los esperaba, su cuerpo era muy calido y no me quería separar  
de él.  
-Amu.-Lo oí susurrar.  
-Ikuto, yo...  
Sentí que el corazon se me salía era el momento, el lugar y era el a la persona a la que tenía que decirselo.  
-Yo también correspondo tus sentimientos.-No dijo nada, se me quedo viendo con sorpresa.  
-Cada palabra que escuché era exactamente a lo yo siento por ti, por favor no te vayas, no lo soportaría.  
Pude sentir un reflejo de sorpresa por parte de él, su cuerpo se habia tensado y a decir verdad  
No me importaba lo que el estuviera pensando de mi.  
lo unico que queria esque no terminará nunca. Se incó y se puso enfrente mio, me abrazó  
y le correspondí el abrazo  
Paso un momento y de pronto sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y pude sentir una brisa que acariciaba mi rostro  
habiamos saltado de nuevo. ¿A donde iriamos? No lose, no quiero todo esto sea una ilusion que el desaparezca y que esto  
sea una pesadilla, gracias al cielo no sucedió y me aferré más a él con suma confianza. Cerré mis ojos y pude sentir  
el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo y de la ropa de él, era enloquecedorá. Me di cuenta en ese momento que habiamos parado.  
Me separé de él y pude localizar enfrente nuestro una gigantesca y hermosa luna que envolvía un ambiente tan hermoso.  
Suspiré con alegría.  
Me colocó en el suelo, ¿Hoe?  
-¿DOnde estamos?.-Dije cuando me di cuenta de que estabamos en una-  
-Mi casa.-Dijo el con su tono de voz ya conocido.  
La curiosidad invadio mi mente.  
-¿Tienes casa propia? y...¿Porque estamos aqui?.-Le pregunté  
El me miró. y me sonrió en eso un escalofrio recorrió mi espalda.  
-Por la vista.-Me dijo el volviendo a ver la luna. Era hermosa, miré las manos de Ikuto, eran claras que  
quedaba con el color de la luna  
Seguí el rumbo de su mirada para volver a encontrarme con el astro que se encontraba presente.  
-Amu.-Dijo  
Giró hacia mi, y me hizo volear a verlo, colocó sus manos en mis hombros. Se acercó a mi y me susurró.  
-¿Te gusta?.-Me dijo.  
Su mirada me puso nerviosa.  
-S-si.-Contesté.  
Se acercó a más, cerré mis ojos y me besó. Igual como cuando estabamos en la torre. Me abrazó pegandome más a él.  
Me sonrojé, de nuevo saltó pensé que iriamos a otro pero.  
Entramos a su habitación, estaba obscuro. Me separé de él volté dandole la espalda, mi corazón latía muy  
fuerte.  
¿QUe era lo que el quería de mi? No tenía miedo, pero, me puse muy nerviosa.  
Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sentí su boca alado de mi oreja.  
-Tranquila, no te haré daño, lo prometo.-Me dijo, senti un golpe en mi corazón y una tranquilidad me invadió, senti sus  
boca recorrer mi cuello y su lengua rozandome la mejilla.  
-¿Que haces?.-Dije  
-Dejame de mostrarte cuanto te amo, de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti -Me respondió  
y sembró un camino de besos de mi oreja hasta mi cuello, cerré mis ojos y me volté para estar frente a  
frente. Me quito el chaleco del instituto junto con la corbata. Me cargó y me colocó en la cama, no protesté, nos  
encontrabamos en la misma posición que cuando estabamos en la torre de tokyo. El se quito la camisa de su instituto.  
dejando ver su pecho que era musculoso pero a la vez fino y era de tez clara, . Y el me abrazó de nuevo  
me acarició el cabello y me beso la quite los calentadores y la falda.  
-Amu.  
Me acerqué a él, y lo besé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Me pegué a el lo más que pude y el correspodió mi beso.  
Sentí su manos en mi rostro y recorrió con ellas mi cuello luego mis hombros, bajando por mis brazos, luego mi cintura  
se detuvo ahi, y con cuidado levantó la camisa.  
reí entre el beso.  
Separé mis manos de su cuello y los levanté para mayor facilidad. Termino su trabajo, y me apoye con mis brazos a lado  
de sus costados y mis rodillas en los costados de las de él. Me miró con sorpresa se encontraba recostado y yo encima suyo.  
Lo besé con pasión y el con los ojos abiertos, luego me desabrochó el brasier, hice un reflejo y...todo fue muy rapido  
me tomo de la cintura y cambiamos posición, y colocó la sabana para taparme. Se pegó a mi cuerpo.  
-Disculpame.-Me dijo y colocó un dedo con delicadeza en mis labios.  
-Creo que me deje llevar, entenderé si quieres terminar con esto.  
-No te preocupes.-Le dije, me sonrió y colocó sus labios en mi boca con delicadeza, se sentía muy bien. cerré mis ojos  
y pude sentir sus manos en mi caderá quitandome lo unico que me quedaba de ropa, dejando ver mi intimidad, se pegó más a mi  
me sentí un poco incomoda, el no estaba completamente desnudo como yo, ¡Eh! ¡En que rayos estoy pensando!  
En eso como si hubiese leido mi mente, se quito lo que le sobraba a él.  
¡Oh Dios! Pensé.La sabana se deslizo por mi cuerpo y termino en el suelo. El se incorpotó un poco y me miró con picardía  
sentí mucha ansiedad y me sonroje.  
-Te ves tan hermosa, cuando te sonrojas.-Me dijo.  
No me moví y me quede quieta.  
-Amu.-dijo  
Y empezo a recorrer mis piernas se detuvo en mi entre pierna y empezó a acariciar mi zona intima y yo deje salir un gemido  
el estaba emocionado con los ruido que yo emitía conforme aumentaba el ritmo, acarició con delicadeza mi clitoris y solté un  
gemido agudo que le encanto a él. En eso introdujo un dedo. Me quedé en seco la sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo.  
empezó a hacer un movimiento de afuera-adentro. Cerré mis piernas y el continuó con el ritmo, mis piernas temblaban y  
logré abrirlas la sensación era fantastica, y no quería que acabará.  
-Ah..Ah..mmm..I-ikuto...¡Ah!.-En eso se detuvo el tampoco quería que esto acabará tan rapido.  
Bajo la intensidad y mis gemidos se acoplaron al ritmo de sus deliciosos movimientos. Luego terminó, lo miré con  
curiosidad, tomó mis rodillas, y abrió mis rodillas hasta donde la elasticidad llegaba.  
Se recostó entre ellos, y con su rostro cerca del mio me dijo:  
-Dime si te duele.-Me dijo con una ternura que jamas imagine de el  
Depositó un beso en mis labios, luego se separó y me besó la frente con suma delicadeza.  
En eso sentí un empuje Dentro de mi area intima.  
-¡¡Ahhhh!!!.-Grité.  
El se detuvo en seco y unas cuantas lagrimas inundo mis ojos, el dolor era punzante y lo sentía por todo mi cuerpo.  
Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.  
-Amu ¡Amu!.-Me dijo . Cerré mis ojos y sin separar nuestra unión, me sentó en sus piernas.  
-¿TE encuentras bien?.-Me dijo con verdadera preocupación. Sonreí.  
-N-no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo...auch...espera un momento.-Le dije.  
Me pegé a él, y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro y ambas manos en ambos hombros, el dolor estaba apasiguandosé, en eso levanté  
mi cuerpo un poco y baje.  
-ah.-Gemí.  
Continué y el dolor fue sustituido por placer, Ikuto pudo continuar y dejó que yo llevará el ritmo. Estaba feliz los gemidos  
retumbaban en su oido satisfecho con aquellos sonidos que lo estaban enloqueciendo.  
El placer me inundó y me detuve para que el continuará, me deje caer pero agarrandome de sus hombros, estaba enfrente de él  
me miraba, el rojo inundaba todo mi rostro y por primera vez tambien estaba presente en el rostro de él.  
Me recostó levantó mis caderas con sus manos y me movió para continuar con nuestra unión.  
-Ah...Ah,mmm. Sigue...por favor..no te detengas...ah!.-Sonrió y aumentó el ritmo. Me recostó de lado y cruzo mis piernas  
el permaneció en su misma posición, aumentó aún más el ritmo y con golpes más fuertes.  
-Ah...Ah..I-ikuto...-Le dije me sentía completa realmente bien.  
Se recostó igual que yo y me pegó más a él, coloco una de sus manos en mi zona intima para estimular la unión.  
Sentí una carga electrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Aumentó el ritmo, y hasta el comenzó a gemir.  
-Ah...ah...ah...¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!¡¡¡¡Ikutoooo!!!.-Llegé a la cima, el tambien lanzó un gemido al aire  
y se detuvo, y pude sentir algo recorrer por dentro mi zona intima  
me volté hacia él. Me veía con ternura y me abrazó, me acurruqué en su  
pecho y logré conciliar el sueño. El era todo para mi, el era Mi Gato Negro. Neko...  
-Te amo.-Susurré.


End file.
